A conventional footwear is ill-ventilated and allows for the propagation of various kinds of bacteria, emitting a bad smell. Therefore, it is hard to prevent the bacteria, which makes athlete's foot worse.
To address the above-mentioned problem, footwear having an air pump which forcedly draws the air from outside of the footwear has been developed. However, such an air pumping system is not enough to exterminate bacteria and prevent and cure athlete's foot.
The present invention provides footwear having a piezo ceramic element which converts mechanical motion energy into electrical energy. When a person wearing the footwear of the present invention walks, an electrical discharge effect of the present invention allows for ventilation and sterilization of the footwear.
Recently, the so-called "function footwear" which is provided with various kinds of functions, for example, ventilation and suppression of bacteria, in addition to the protection of the foot, has been developed.
However, such conventional footwear only has a simple structure in that indirect functions, for example, an enhancement of cushion effect or an ventilation is achieved. That is, direct prevention against the bacteria in the footwear has not been attempted.